The present invention relates to a new and distinct variety of Hosta plant; a clonal selection designated as Hosta `Solar Flare`. This new Hosta displays a golden green leaf color in early Spring which changes to golden yellow, with bright green midrib and veins, as it matures. This plant is also easily distinguished by its unusually large size, when compared with other known Hosta plants.
About 20 years ago; when varieties of Hosta available were very limited; I began a program intended to develop superior, new varieties of Hosta in golden foliaged and variegated types. I began with open-pollinated seed collected from Hosta "Frances Williams", Hosta tokudama aureo-nebulosa and Hosta fortunei aurea. As the seedlings germinated, any which appeared to be golden-leaved or variegated were saved and planted out while the rest were discarded. Initially, out of many thousands of seedlings; only a few of the desired types appeared. Open pollinated seed was then collected from those which appeared to be most promising and again the selection process was repeated. In 1978; in third or fourth generation of open-pollinated seedlings; one appeared which was outstanding, unique and different from any others I had seen; here or anywhere else. This selection produced a huge plant with very large leaves which were of a most unique coloration; in that . . . as the season progressed . . . they developed into enormous light golden-yellow foliaged plants with a bright green midrib on the upper leaf surface; the green coloration also usually appearing in the veins on either side of the midrib as well. This CLONE was subsequently given the name of Hosta `Solar Flare` and was registered with the American Hosta Society; (which is the International registrar for Hosta) in 1981 under the name of the Gardenview Horticultural Park of which I am the founder and director. Subsequently I propagated Hosta `Solar Flare` vegetatively by natural division and now have about 8 clumps, all of which are absolutely identical with one another in all respects. The foliage of this clone begins with a greenish-gold in early Spring (more gold than green); and gradually changes, from week to week, until it matures at a light golden-yellow with bright green midrib and veins toward the end of the season. The nature and intensity of the yellow coloring depends upon light intensity and temperature. In shady, low light areas; it is greenish-gold while in full light it becomes a deep yellow and in full sun, it bleaches out to a very light yellow. The flowers are unimpressive and typical of hybrids of Hosta sieboldiana. Although registered in 1981; this variety has never been released to the date of this application.